


Fictober 2019

by alorarose, snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: We're gonna try something a little different for our fictober! We're doing this together, combining two prompt lists, one for a setting/theme, one for a feel/quote. Yeah, we're silly, but this is for us because we like it. :D





	Fictober 2019

List One:

1\. Fear   
2\. Nightmare   
3\. Loss   
4\. Vampire   
5\. Afterlife   
6\. Scorched   
7\. Moon   
8\. Wounded   
9\. Shipwrecked   
10\. Snowstorm   
11\. A quite night   
12\. Alone   
13\. Fight   
14\. Scars   
15\. Wandering   
16\. Dreams   
17\. Darkness   
18\. Training   
19\. Death   
20\. Stars   
21\. Trapped   
22\. Academia   
23\. Song   
24\. Succubus   
25\. Family   
26\. Soft   
27\. Power   
28\. Ruins   
29\. Daylight   
30\. Doom   
31\. All Hallows Eve

And List 2, from the official [Fictober Event](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019): 

1\. “It will be fun, trust me.”  
2\. “Just follow me, I know the area.”  
3\. “Now? Now you listen to me?”  
4\. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”  
5\. “I might just kiss you.”  
6\. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
7\. “No, and that’s final.”  
8\. “Can you stay?”  
9\. “There is a certain taste to it.”  
10\. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”  
11\. “It’s not always like this.”  
12\. “What if I don’t see it?”  
13\. “I never knew it could be this way.”  
14\. “I can’t come back.”  
15\. “That’s what I’m talking about!”  
16\. “Listen. No, really listen.”  
17\. “There is just something about them/her/him.”  
18\. “Secrets? I love secrets.”  
19\. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”  
20\. “You could talk about it, you know?”  
21\. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”  
22\. “We could have a chance.”  
23\. “You can’t give more than yourself.”  
24\. “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”  
25\. “I could really eat something.”  
26\. “You keep me warm.”  
27\. “Can you wait for me?”  
28\. “Enough! I heard enough.”  
29\. “I’m doing this for you.”  
30\. “I’m with you, you know that.”  
31\. “Scared, me?”


End file.
